Valentine
|system=Valentine system |natural satellites=Kaai Zerah Banton Hoxes Garion |class=Terrestrial |atmosphere=Breathable |climate=Warm |terrain=Varies |interest=*Valentino Capital Shipyards *Ancient Haven |lengthday=31.7 standard hours |lengthyear=396 local days |species=Valentino |demonym=Valentino |language=Valentinese English (adopted) |population=10.2 billion |capital=Masahiro |cities=State of Akako State of Ayaka State of Maanami State of Raakhi State of Saagar State of Pat |exports=Starships Armosis |affiliation= (Formerly) Vytal Industries}} Valentine is a planet found within the Valentine system that is governed by the Valentino Federation, a union of states that are led by the Valentino Government; its central government. The planet has five natural satellites; Kaai, Zerah, Banton, Hoxes, and Garion. Kaai and Zerah both have a Valentino population and are protected by Schnee Security. The Valentino species were first discovered by the but were not fully integrated into it as most of the species and instead were part of the . Due to this, the Valentino remained on the Covenant's watch list in the event that they needed the planet's resources and/or conscription of its people into the . Furthermore, the and Valentino Government weren't on very good terms with each other during the , which was one of the reasons why they were part of the fringe. When the Human-Covenant War came to its end in 2552, the Covenant had collapsed into civil war that continued to be fought in the following years. Despite this, the Valentino were discovered by humanity in late 2555 through Vytal Industries, who had utilized the Valentino Shipyards to create starships and had made the planet their secondary headquarters, following the signing of a treaty in 2556. Government Administration The planet's six states are all governed by the Valentino Government with each head of state part of the Valentino Council, consisting of an elected Minister of the Council and their chosen Governor General as well as the various heads of state all of whom serve as Secretaries of State. The executive power of the Valentino Government is near-absolute as during war times, the Minister becomes the Prime Minister where their actions are no longer limited by the Council or the Government itself, having total freedom throughout any conflict. However due to the Valentino people's relationship with the Covenant Empire, no Minister was ever made Prime Minister as the Covenant was far more superior in terms of military might than Valentino law enforcement agencies and paramilitary organizations. The election process for the Minister of the Council is taken up by the Council as having people from each state elect an individual was "unfavorable" by the people, believing it would be better for the Council to do so. As for Governor General, the position was created as the second highest-ranking official in the Government and was next in line for Minister, if the current one is incapacitated, dies, resigns or is removed from office. As for the Secretaries of State, each Secretary held a seat on the Council and were usually joined by a Deputy Secretary as an assistant. These individuals were elected by the people of their respective state and elections were only held in a state when the Council chose a Secretary of State from that state as their new Minister of the Council. Military The Valentino Federation has no formal military force, but rather makes use of various law enforcement agencies and paramilitary organizations throughout its surface. These agencies and organizations contribute to a loose alliance called the Valentino Reaction Task Force, which is considered by many to be the unofficial military force of the Federation. This Task Force is led by the Valentino Department of Security, a governmental department charged with maintaining the law enforcement agencies and paramilitary organizations under its control. *'Law enforcement agencies' **Akako Police Force **Service of Ayaka Law Enforcement **Maanami Civil Defense **Regional Raakhi Police Department **Agency of Saagar Police Services **Security of Pat Homeland *'Known paramilitary organizations' **Schnee Corporation ***Schnee Security ****Black Ice Relations Covenant Empire The relationship between the Covenant and Valentino Government was a complicated one; both of whom had never fully trusted the other. Due to this complication, the High Council instead had the Valentino Government part of the Covenant fringe, a group of species who weren't full members of the Covenant Empire. The Valentino Government were vocal about their affiliation with the Covenant, denying all claims of being part of the Covenant, as did the Covenant itself. The Hierarchs of the Covenant disliked the Valentino but had to deal with them since the Covenant Navy made use of their Shipyards in orbit for building warships. The only times they both agreed was the position of the planet, being on the edge of humanity's Outer Colonies and Covenant space, whom also used it as a staging area. After the Covenant collapsed in the Covenant civil war, the Valentino species cut their ties with all Covenant assets and were able to drive off the fleet in orbit, using guerrilla tactics and hijacked two of their ''CCS''-class battlecruisers, allowing remaining ships to flee their orbit. These two battlecruisers were later retrofitted by Valentino Capital Shipyards and rechristened the ships. Humanity In late 2555, Vytal Industries discovered Valentine after recovering the remains of a Covenant warship that fled from the battle over the planet, the company then sent an ambassador to make contact with the Valentino people. This ambassador was responsible for the treaty that was signed by the company and the Government. Following the treaty's signing, Vytal Industries made use of Capital Shipyards and were allowed to operate on the planet's surface, assigning an expedition force from Vytal Mining Division to mine from the planet. This relationship between Vytal Industries and the Valentino Federation is currently active and both entities remain on good terms with each other, sharing resources and information based on requests and currently on-going operations. Economy The Valentino economy is mainly focused around the mining, distribution and trade of "gemstones" found within the mountain ranges which is also used as currency in many of the states' commercial districts and companies. The most famous and known gemstones are known as Sekal which are used as a fuel and power source; this is also the most found gemstone on the planet. Two other known gemstones include Palym and Tacna, the former being another source of power and the latter being the official currency. The governmental organization that handles and oversees the distribution and trade of the gemstones is the Valentino Department of Treasury, which processes and administers all operations regarding gemstones. Mining Apart from mining gemstones, the Valentino also mine other materials from their mountains. Most of these operations are undertaken by the Valentino Department of Mining. For security purposes, Schnee Security is contracted by the Council to safeguard mining personnel from all dangers. Valentine is also where the material Armosis originates from and, through Vytal Industries, is sold to the Opposition who favor the material more than the official materials used by the former Covenant on their warships. Points of interest Capital Shipyards Capital Shipyards are the main shipyard which was used by the Covenant prior to its collapse at the start of the Covenant civil war and later began to be used by the Valentino Department of Construction, who had used the shipyard to create starships before the Covenant took over. After the arrival of Vytal Industries, their subsidiary Vytal Shipyards were authorized to utilize the shipyards for creating starships. Ancient Haven Ancient Haven is a temple considered to be a monument of the First King, a figure of great important of the Valentino people, specifically the Order of Valentine. Trivia *Valentine is a reworked project of another planet that was originally created by Anakin Nakamura; that planet being Remnant in which several kingdoms administrated the native population. *The official holiday of the Valentino people is known as Valentine's Day but is not the same as humanity's Valentine's Day. The holiday is observed to celebrate the day the Valentino people ended their centuries long war with each other. Category:Anakin Nakamura